Happy Birthday Artemis
by dylaneastin
Summary: It's Artemis's 18th birthday, and her and Wally are about to... have an aerobic night together. But what happens when Robin wlks past her room and hears them?
1. Happy Birthday

Wally: 12:00 am

Why am doing this? Why am I doing this? If Red Tornado catches us, we could be kicked off the team, or suspended if we're lucky.

I need to move quieter. I am having to sneak past Superboy, the boy with the greatest hearing, who can probably hear a fly fart in Africa, Boy Wonder, world's greatest kid detective, the boy who probably knows more about me than I do, not to mention M'gann, who's probably reading my mind as I speak... more like think. She's probably already knows why I am going to Artemis' room in the first place, so she's probably thinking of a way to report us.

Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm. Superboy probably can't hear us since the walls are 2 feet thick of solid rock, Robin is still my best friend, so he wouldn't do such a thing, and M'gann is fast asleep, and plus her and Superboy have done it before, so they have no room to talk if they have anything to say.

Also, if M'gann does read my mind, it's just a birthday present. It's just Artemis' 18th birthday present from me. I already got her a diamond bracelet this morning, now since we're dating, I need to give her 2. But this isn't just a gift for her. I am going to enjoy it as well. This is just a joint gift, we'll both enjoy it. The only problem is, I probably have to do all the work. Still probably be fun for me, I still get enjoyment no matter who does the work.

If you haven't caught on yet, me and Artemis are about to... how do you say? Have some recreational time in her bedroom tonight. Yeah see where I am getting. I am about to be her first, and she will be mine. This will make sure that we will always have this hold on one another. Who am I kidding? We want to do this because we both have waited about two years, and we are like dogs in heat. We were going to do it a couple of months ago, but since she was 17 and I was 18, if we were to get caught, I would be arrested for statutory rape. I could not last a year in prison.

That was a lie. Since she was over 16 we could have, but we were nervous and we didn't want it to turn out so badly. So we created an excuse that it was probably illegal.

We have done some "stuff" before though. I have seen her without any clothes and she has seen me the same way before as well. In my defense, mine was by accident. Then she was so angry, a couple weeks later, she "accidently" stumbled into the boys locker room while I was in the shower and "accidently" caught me without clothes. Then we slept in the same bed before as well. She was so sad that she said she didn't want to be left alone.

Oh god, I am here. I don't want to do this. I am not read-

"Wally hurry up and get in here before we're caught."

How did she know I was here. I made sure I was extra quiet. Wait, could anyone else have heard if she did?

I walked into the room and saw it was very bare. Nothing on the walls, desk is neat and organized, bed neatly made, and not a single article of clothing on the floor. Wait, there's candles, flower petals, and romantic music playing. Wow, we're really about to do this.

I turn and look throughout the room. Then I see Artemis standing there in nothing but her underwear and bra. Don't back out now, if you do she will have her feelings hurt and she will break up with you.

I quickly took off all my clothes except my underwear, I then reached over and grabbed her face and kissed her as passionately as I could.

* * *

Artemis: 12:05 am

Wow, we're really doing this. I thought when he saw me in nothing but my panties and bra he would have been to scared and ran off.

Before I knew it, he was running his and up my back and unhooking my bra. He seemed to get it on the first try. He better have not done this with some other... skank before. He could have practiced, I thought I was missing a bra.

He slowly started to walk me backwards towards my bed with both of our bare chests pressed tightly against one another. Then the back of my knees hit my bed, we both fell on the bed, him on top of me and still kissing me. One of his hands move from my back and reach one of my breasts. He starts moving it around with his hand like he is kneading dough. It feels amazing. he then moves his other hand and does the same with the other one. I'm in heaven. He stops kissing me and starts to kiss down my neck towards my breast. He then put one in his mouth and starts sucking. I never want this to stop.

My arms start to grow a mind of their own and start moving around. One moves toward my night stand, causing the lamp to fall and crash on the floor. Wally's head shoots up and looks over to the broken lamp on the floor and laughs.

I gave him a mean glare and said, "Don't stop."

I then grabbed his head and put him back to work.

I wasn't to worried about anyone hearing since the walls are 2 feet thick rock. But what about the door?

* * *

Robin: 12:00 am

I am so hungry. It is 12:00 am and my stomach is growling and in pain. I have been hit by super powered super villains, and yet a hungry stomach causes more pain.

I wonder if we still have some ham? I could really go for a ham sandwich.

I just need to walk past Artemis's room and I'm in the kitchen.

Then I heard a loud crash from inside Artemis' room. I quickly drew my utility belt from my shirt and got out a bird-arang. Then I heard what sounds like Wally's laugh and Artemis say, "Don't stop."

They couldn't be. Could they?

They probably thought no one could hear them since the walls are so thick. But they forgot about the door. The door is just a 1/2 inch thick piece of aluminum.

My hunger can wait, I have to listen to this. They could see my shadow under the door. I could plant a listening device, head back to my room and listen to all the... freaky going on in their.

Wait what is that sound. It sounds like thanksgiving cranberry sauce falling out of a can. Wait, who's sucking what?

* * *

Wally: 12:30 am

This is going amazing. I have made her orgasm twice, and I still haven't taken off my boxer briefs yet, which is why they have grown tighter over the past 15 minutes. Now it was time for them to come off.

Artemis hands were slowly ran down my back and slowly reached the hem of my pants, the entire time kissing, then she slowly used her feet after the underwear was past the reach of her hands.

Once they were off I quickly maneuvered myself towards her opening, which I just finished eating out of. I quickly pushed myself in and began to pull in then back out.

Her back was arching up and she was moaning as we never left each others lips. She was clawing at my back and I could feel her nails dig into my skin, but not to hard it could raw blood. May be.

I thought of a great idea what we could do. I picked up, never getting out of her, and started moving around the room.

* * *

Artemis: 12:30 am

This was turning out to be the greatest night of my life. I had already has 2 orgasm's and was preparing for a third as he slowly entered me. If he ever stopped, it would be too soon.

Now he is picking me up and we are traveling across my room.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

* * *

Robin: 5:00 am

I can't believe they are still going at it. It's been over 5 hours. Most of our missions don't even last that long. How could Wally last that long. He can hardly go 10 minutes without food

The sounds of Artemis and Wally has started to gather a small crowd. I was the first one to star listening, then Zatanna woke up and heard what was going on then started to listen in on with me, then Rocket walked past the room and got curious as well, then everyone else woke up and started listening. I had to tell the how long they've been going on for and they couldn't stop listening. Even Kaldur was a little curious about this.

* * *

Wally: 7:30 am

I was laying on a blanket on the floor next to Artemis in nothing but my skin staring up at the ceiling. We were so out of breath we could hardly even speak, but I was the first. "What time is it?"

"About... actually it's exactly 7:30 am."

"How did we end up on the floor?"

"You don't remember?" She asked with a slight laugh in her voice.

"No." With a laugh as well.

"Well we started out on the bed, then we went against the wall, then I was on top of the dresser while you stood, then we did the same with my desk, the you sat on the chair while I was on top, that was our favorite, then we did it on the sofa, then we fell on the floor."

"Wow, what a... aerobic night. Wanna keep going?"

"NO! You better get out before everyone wakes up and sees you leave."

I got ready to walk out of the room wearing just my underwear and carried the rest in my hands. I couldn't imagine being caught like this.

Before I could walk out of the room, Red Tornado knocked on the door and asked in a robotic voice, "Artemis have you seen Kid Flash? He is not in his room and he is no where else in the base."

She gave me a panicked look and said, "No I haven't. Tell me when you find him."

"Actually, I am here to do a quick search of your room."

Artemis then quickly ushered me under the bed, then went into her closet and grabbed a robe.

She opened the door and Red Tornado. He looked around and started to walk towards the closet. He opened it, looked around, and closed. He then turned around and walked towards the bed. He then thanked Artemis for her cooperation and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I quickly hopped out from under the room and snuck up behind Artemis and took off her robe. I started to kiss her neck, but she put her hand to my chest and pushed me away and said, "No. Now that Red Tornado is searching rooms the team will wake up and will notice when you leave. Plus we've been going at it for over 7 hours, we should rest."

"Fine babe. Let me just grab the rest of my clothes."

I turned to the door and opened it and quietly snuck out.

Just as I closed her door I could hear Robin behind me say, "Fun night last night."

My heart sank and I turned to see Robin, along with the rest of the team laughing at me while I stood there in my underwear holding my clothes. I ran off towards my roof at full speed and locked my door while I got dressed.

* * *

Artemis: 7:40 am

O.k. It's been about 5 minutes since Wally left and I can't hear anything.

I walked out my door and saw Robin and the rest sitting around the kitchen laughing. Wonder what they're laughing about.

"So Artemis," Robin said, "we've been up since about 5 and did you know how thin those doors are? We also wanted to know how comfortable falling from a sofa to a floor was?"

Oh no. This can't be real. They couldn't know.

Before I had to face them any longer I ran to my room. Just as the door opened I noticed a small spot on the door. It was a transceiver to secretly spy on someone. I turned around to the kitchen and looked at Robin and screamed, "YOU LITTLE TROLL! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Robin the ran to the main room and zetaed somewhere that Artemis couldn't follow.


	2. Dirty Costume

Wally: 7:00pm

I am taking too much gunfire. I can't hold out much longer.

How is Robin? I look over and I see he is not much better.

Then the worst thing happens. After taking too much damage, Robin dies.

Oh god no. Now it's just me.

I pop my head up from a rock I was hiding behind and take a bullet to the brain.

Dang it! Now I have to respawn and try to get back to the leader position. I hate Call of Duty. But I love it so.

"Wally West!" Who could that be. Mom doesn't have access to the cave. I should see who it is. It's Artemis

Artemis! She's wearing a sexy kid flash outfit and looks angry. Which I should focus on most? The angry expression, or the love of my life wearing an outfit almost like my suit, except the top on this one is so small I could wear it as a head band and the underwear is almost as thin as my floss. Is it my birthday?

"Wally West, are you gay?!" Artemis yelled.

"No! Why would you ask that?" I replied.

"Because I have been in your room for the past thirty minutes, trying to surprise you with this stupid outfit that took me week to find, but you would rather play video games with Robin in your underwear. So would you rather play video games with Robin all night, or would you rather go back to your room and have me blow your mind? Well maybe not just your mind."

I ran as fast as I could over to her and picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as I could towards my bedroom.

Once we arrived I threw her down on my bed and kissed her passionately as we both stripped each other.

Once we were both completely naked, we heard the computer announce the departure of Robin. Artemis then pushed me a little and said, "Hey. Robin left."

"Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh. So." I replied.

"That means we have the cave to ourselves. Zatanna is out training with Dr. Fate, Rocket is out on a date, the Dynamic Duo are out on patrol, M'gann and Superboy are at a Bed & Breakfast for the night, and Red Tornado is on a mission with Captain Marvel and Green Arrow and said he wouldn't be back until tomorrow around lunch time. Why do we have to just stay in your bedroom?"

"What about the cameras? If Red Tornado checks the camera and see us having sex, we could get into a whole bunch of trouble."

"I had Robin put the cameras loop for the night as a favor since he put the listening device on my door last night. Red tornado will only see an empty Mount Justice."

"In that case..." I then picked her up and left my room and walked throughout the base.

* * *

Artemis: 7:30om

Wally and I were on the couch in the living room and were in the middle of the greatest sexual experience we have ever experienced. Well we don't real have much to compare to. We lost our virginity to one another yesterday.

I am starting to get close to my first orgasm of the night.

"Wally I am almost there." I said panting heavily.

"So am-"

"_Recognized, Superboy B04. Recognized, Miss Martian B05._" We both gave each other a panicked look and tried to find somewhere to hide.

Wally found a vent next to the T.V. and we both climbed inside, still naked.

"I told you to print out the conformation e-mail." Superboy said.

"Well I had no idea such a small business would require it." M'gann replied.

We both stared at each other in the vent hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Where is Wally and Artemis? I thought they said they weren't leaving tonight." Superboy asked.

"Well Artemis bought a sexy Kid Flash costume, so they are probably in his bedroom going at it like wild animals."

We both started to giggle a little, but not too loud to be heard by the two alien lovers.

Superboy gave a look around and said, "Can you just please hurry up and print out the e-mail and we can get going."

"Sure. It's almost half way done printing so it shouldn't take that long."

Just as M'gann finished her sentence, it finished printing.

"_Recognized, Superboy B04. Recognized, Miss Martian B05._" We both, realizing that we have peace and privacy again, continued where we left off while still inside the vent. We both had an orgasm inside the vent.

After we regained our breath, I looked down and noticed we were covered head to toe in dust and dirt. I then came up with a great idea of what we could do.

I looked at Wally and said, "Wally you are so dirty."

"Well you know that dirty talk will get you everywhere."

"I mean you are covered in dust."

"So are you."

"Well in that case, we should get a shower."

Wally gave me a depressed look, then realizing what I meant, smiled, picked me up, and ran me and him into the showers where we had shower sex. It was exhilarating. The water had fallen on to his manhood, so when he was inside me, the warm water spread all over, giving me the greatest feeling ever, causing me to orgasm, which in return caused him to as well.

This is shaping up to be the greatest night yet.

* * *

Wally: 10:56 am

I woke to see the I was asleep on the counter in the kitchen with nothing on, and Artemis asleep on top of me.

That was an awesome night. We had more sex than the last time, and we also did it in more places as well.

After 2 minutes Artemis awoke on my chest and I gave her a kiss on the head. She smiled at me and got off the counter and stood there for a while.

"How did we end up in the kitchen again? I am so confused on how we ended up here." I asked.

"Well we started in your bedroom, went to the couch, then the vent, then the shower, then the boys locker room, then the girls, the hallway to the training room, the medical bay, then the briefing room, then the hallway to the kitchen, then Red Tornado showed up, so we did it in the pantry, then he left, so we did it on the floor of the kitchen, then we got on the counter. We didn't fall asleep until 4:00 am."

"What time is it now?"

"It's about 11:00 am. Luckily, no one will be back until noon, so we have an hour to get dressed and clean up."

I didn't want it to end, but all I need is for someone to get here and see the two of us naked having sex. We were both just getting over the embarrassment of yesterday.

* * *

Artemis: 11:00 am

As I walked back towards my room I could feel the pain in my crotch from last night. God we went at it like we were never going to see each other ever again.

I really need to get the cave cleaned up. There is a shattered plate on the floor of the kitchen and pillows lying everywhere in the living room.

Luckily we didn't have to worry about condoms. Since Wally is sterile from the lab accident that gave him his powers, and since we lost our virginity to one another, STD's were out of the question.

The only bad part is, we won't be able to have sex for another week. We are only allowed to sleep at the cave on nights that weren't school nights, when missions go past 12:00 am, and emergencies. Since tomorrow is Monday, we have to go sleep out our places tonight. Even if we did have a late mission tonight, we would be too tired to do anything.

We planned for this though. We will have talk on the phone, text, Skype and even snap chat. Doesn't sound like much though, huh? Well all of these are dirty. Phone sex, sexting, nude Skype, and dirty pictures on snap chat. This week will be an experiment. We will see which one is best and see if we can have a lot of fun using these. This will also give a chance to get a few pics of Wally's manhood to keep for my own.


	3. Girls Night Out

**Authors Note: I have watched the entire series of Young Justice. So I know who joined the team in which order and what really happened. This is just a funnier way the whole plot could have turned out.**

* * *

Artemis: 4:00 pm

3 days later

Wally and I had been trying the new forms of dirty communication through the week currently. We have found that dirty Skype and sexting is the best. Sexting also got me the photo I was looking for of him. It is Wally, naked, in front of a mirror, with an erection. The best part is, you can clearly see all his finely toned muscles. This was the photo that sent me over the edge last night.

We watched as Superboy and Kaldur sparred.

I was distracted by the memory of throwing up for that past few mornings. I must be coming down with something. I know it's not pregnancy since Wally said he was sterile.

"_Recognized, Miss Martian B05. Recognized, Bumblebee B09."_

The team watched as a new member walked into the training room.

M'gann broke the silence by saying, "Everyone I would like you to meet Bumblebee. Bumblebee, this is Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, Zatanna, and Rocket. Bumblebee and I used to be cheerleaders at Happy Harbor High together and we have found that she has powers. Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado all agreed to let her join the team."

Everyone walked up to the new girl and shook her hand, politely showing her that she is welcomed. M'gann then said, "To formally show she is part of the team I was thinking we could maybe have a girls night out."

All of us girls looked at each other and shook our heads in approval. M'gann then gave a little shriek and said, "Great I got us all reservation at the new café in town."

30 minutes later

We all had been at the café for about ten minutes now and were sitting in awkward silence as we looked at our menu.

The waitress the walked up and said, "What may I get you something to drink tonight?"

We all gave our orders and went back to our silence.

"I know that we are all in relationships, so how about we all go around and say the title of the songs that describe our relationships." Said M'gann trying to break the silence. "I'll go first. I would have to say the best song the describes mine and Connors relationship has to be... Your Still the One by Shania Twain."

Everyone, not having any better ideas, agreed and told M'gann that that is a very lovely decision.

M'gann then looked at Zatanna and asked, "What describes you relationship Zatanna?"

Zatanna, needing no time to think it over, said, "Complicated. Doesn't matter which artist. Just Complicated."

We all gave a small giggle and then I realized I was being stared at by everyone. The waitress then arrived and was beginning to hand out our drinks.

I said, "Well... the best song that describes my relationship with Wally would have to be... ah, I Touch Myself by Divinyls."

This got a loud laugh from everyone, including the waitress who nearly spilled a drink all over Rockets lap. I then said, "If you slept with him once, you would see what I mean. Not only size, but technique. He has moves I couldn't even dream of."

Rocket then took a break from laughing and asked, "Wait you said size. How big could he be? From the looks he would be average, or even less."

I then held up my hands about 6 inches apart, then added an extra 3. Everyone's mouth dropped. Rocket then said, "I don't believe it."

I then pulled out my phone, and found the picture from last nights sexcapades (as Wally and I call it). I passed my phone to Rocket who blushed then said, "Can I borrow him for a night. I know I'm in a relationship, but curiosity killed the cat. Or more like gave the cat the greatest night of it's life."

Everyone laughed and I then said, "Yeah the first time we did it, Saturday, we went for about 7 and a half hours, the Sunday we went for about 8 and a half hours. We can go on for along time."

The phone kept being passed around from girl to girl, each one giving a gasp and blushing.

Zatanna then asked, "Where is the weirdest place you have done it?"

That was easy, "The vent of the cave. It was Saturday night, everyone as out, we were on the couch and M'gann and Connor came back. We decided to hide in the vent until they left, but when they did we just kept going where left off. Lot more fun than you think."

The rest of the night got more fun from there. Who would have known a naked picture of Wally would cause a girls night out to turn into one of the best ones yet. A few years ago I would have believed differently.

* * *

Wall: 8:00 pm

The cave was such a bore tonight. We were supposed to have a guys night but Superboy and Kaldur don't understand football, so that was out of the question. Then poker was to because Robin's all "We shouldn't gamble in the cave."

Kill joy.

"_Recognized, Miss Martian B05. Recognized, Artemis B06. Recognized, Zatanna Zatara B07. Recognized, Rocket B08. Recognized, Bumblebee B09._" With that, the group of girls finally arrived back from where they came.

As they walked by, the all looked at me, giggled, blushed, then gave a flirtatious wave. Weird.


End file.
